The objectives of the recently established Immunology Shared Resource are to: i) provide state-of-the-art immunological assays to Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators at affordable costs; ii) serve as a resource for interpretation of immunological data; and iii) introduce and assist in the development of new assays and provide sample preparation. The need for such a shared resource for JCCC members has been evident for some time; in particular, since enzyme-linked immunospot (ELISPOT) assays to test T cell functions such as the production of cytokines and cytotoxicity have become essential for many clinical and basic research projects. To quantitate the ELISPOT, computerized image analysis has been developed. The quantitative ELISPOT assays measure cytokine production at the single cell level, allowing rapid analysis of samples from multiple patients and/or multiple peptides. The Immunology Shared Resource operates an ELISPOT (ImmunoSpot) Image Analyzer for JCCC investigators. Measurement of cytokines in sera and cell supernatants by classic ELISA, as well as analyses of soluble and surface cytokine receptors, is also offered by the Shared Resource. Finally, functional assays such as activation markers, NK cytotoxicity and proliferation are provided. A major advantage of this Shared Resource is that protocol guidance, sample preparation, assay setup and data interpretation are provided to investigators. Although the Immunology Shared Resource has just recently been established, it has already been extensively used. The Immunology Shared Resource broadens the range of services available to JCCC members, and encourages collaborations. It provides consultation by its Directors and skilled staff, technology and training, as well as savings to users in time and costs. The development of new assays, including assays for small sample sizes, is a major goal. Finally, this Shared Resource will provide critical laboratory support for investigator-initiated, cell-based clinical trials in cancer therapy.